


A Shoulder To Lean On

by drakecestanon



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Embarrassment, Incest, M/M, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakecestanon/pseuds/drakecestanon
Summary: This came about due to a post thatnathamuelreblogged on Tumblr.  It had a bunch of prompts on it and one of them was a text message of:Hey, are you up?  If you’re not, can you wake up?  I need some help.Somehow we came up with the idea that Sam got a sex toy stuck in him and Nathan has to help him out.  I had some ideas for it, andnathamuelasked for me to write it, so it spiraled into this fic here, haha. :D





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkyJustine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJustine/gifts).



Not long after he had just gotten to sleep, Nathan was rudely awoken by the buzz of his cell phone sitting on top of the night stand next to his bed.  As he roused from his slumber, he rubbed at his eyes and picked up his phone to both look at the time, and to see who was texting him at the ungodly hour.  _Just past one o’clock_ , he thought as he first glanced at the time, and then the notification on the screen, which happened to be a message from his older brother.

 

_Hey, are you up?  If you’re not, can you wake up?  I need some help._

Nathan sighed after reading the message.  _What’s Sam gotten himself into now?_   He thought to himself as he keyed a message in reply.  _And why does it always have to be when I’m trying to sleep?_ This wasn’t the first time that Sam had woken him up in the middle of the night due to some sort of weird emergency.  And it probably wouldn’t be the last.

_Well, I’m up now.  What’s wrong?_

Nathan hit the ‘send’ icon and flopped back into bed, with his phone in hand.  Within a few moments, it buzzed again, and he lifted it up in front of his face to read the message.

 

_Can you bring me to the hospital?  I don’t think I can make it on my own._

 

Immediately, Nathan sat up from the bed and with worry, sent a message back while thinking, _what in the hell happened?_

 

_Are you okay?  Do you need an ambulance?  Are you hurt?  Are you bleeding?_

The numerous possibilities of what could have happened to his big brother swirled through his head as he sent his reply.  Now that Sam had been working off and on with Sully, there was still an element of _risk_ to the jobs that they chose to take on.  He hoped that whatever was going on with his brother, wasn’t due to anything dangerous that they might have run into.  His phone vibrated in his hand and he glanced at the screen once again.

 

_I’m not exactly hurt, just… Can you get over here and take me?  Please?  I’ll explain when you come over._

Nathan breathed a small sigh of relief when it seemed like Sam wasn’t seriously wounded, and he gave a small nod as he typed out his reply.

 

_Yeah, of course.  Let me get some clothes on and I’ll be right over._

Once he hit ‘send’ Nathan put the phone back on the nightstand and moved to crawl out of bed.  He was tired, but he’d do _anything_ for Sam.  And if that meant losing out on some sleep, then so be it.  As he stood up, his phone went off again, and Nathan looked down to see what the next message read.

 

_Thanks._

Nathan couldn’t help but let a small smile creep to the corner of his mouth as he flicked the light on so that he could see while he made himself decent.  “Yeah, you’re welcome,” he said out loud as he stepped over towards the closet, figuring that he should probably put on something other than the boxer shorts that he was currently sporting.

 

* * *

 

When Nathan arrived at Sam’s apartment and knocked on his door, he was surprised to see his brother looking like himself when he opened the door for him.  “You _look_ okay,” Nathan commented as Sam came out and locked up the door behind him.  The only thing that looked different about his brother was that Sam’s cheeks were a little bit flushed.  _Maybe he’s got a fever?_   Nathan thought as he watched Sam slide his keys into one of the pockets of his jeans.  _I doubt he’d want to go to the hospital over just a fever though, he’s a big boy._

 

“Trust me, I’m _not_ okay,” Sam shot back, his cheeks reddening darker with the words.  “Look, I’ll explain once we get into the car, okay?”

 

“Okay, okay,” Nathan agreed, throwing his hands up into the air in easy defeat.  He trusted Sam, and he knew that Sam trusted him, so he was pretty sure that his brother would explain the situation eventually.  Whatever it happened to be.

“But first, can you help me get down these stairs?”  Sam asked, lowering his head to look at the ground.  “It’s a little uncomfortable to get up and down the stairs on my own.”

 

The question of _‘what in the hell did you do?’_ was on the tip of Nathan’s tongue once again, but he bit it back right away, and instead offered his arm out to his older brother.  “Of course I’ll help you,” he said with a nod.  “Whatever you need, Sam.”

 

Sam took Nathan’s arm for support and lifted his head up to give his brother a small smile.  “Thanks, little brother.”

 

They slowly and carefully made their way down the stairs, Nathan noticing that Sam was kind of holding his stomach with each step, and eventually they both got to where Nathan’s car was waiting in the parking lot.  Letting go of Sam to dig his keys out of his pocket, Nathan pressed the key fob to unlock the doors of his SUV once he had a hold of them.  “Do you uh, need help getting in?”  Nathan asked Sam as he opened the passenger’s side door for his brother.

 

Sam shook his head.  “I should be fine.  But can I sit in the back?”  He glanced up at Nathan and gave him a sheepish look.  “It’s um, easier for me if I can kind of lie down instead of sitting up.”  When he saw the raised eyebrow that his younger brother gave him at hearing the request, he continued on.  “I promise, I’ll explain _everything_ once we get on our way.”

 

“Sure,” Nathan said as he shut the front passenger door and shuffled over to open the rear one instead.  “After you.”

 

Once Sam was situated in a half-curled position in the back seat, Nathan slid into the driver’s seat and turned on the vehicle.  “Okay Sam, spill it.  What happened?”  He asked as he glanced into the rear view mirror to look at his older brother, not wasting any time to get down to the details.  “You don’t seem seriously injured, but something’s definitely not _right_.”

 

A sheepish, exhaled chuckle left Sam’s lips, and he closed his eyes briefly before starting to speak.  “Okay so, I had a date with this lady tonight, and things went pretty good.  I mean, _really_ good,” he said with a small laugh.  “We had dinner, I took her to that nice little Italian restaurant in my neighborhood, because chicks really dig that place.”

 

“ _I_ like that place too,” Nathan interrupted with a snort as he turned the corner to pull out of Sam’s apartment complex.  “They have good breadsticks.  And the rest of the food isn’t shabby either.”

 

“I’ll remember that for next time I take _you_ out on a date,” Sam quipped while wincing and trying to ignore the dull ache in his lower body as they went over a bump.  “Anyway, dinner went _great_ , we really hit it off, so I took her back to my place for the _next_ part of the date, if you know what I mean.”

 

Nathan sighed, although he couldn’t help the slight pang of jealousy that he felt in his chest when he heard Sam’s words and the connotation _behind_ those words.  “Yeah, I got it, you don’t need to go into detail or anything like that,” he said with a raise of one of his hands, while the other one still firmly grasped the steering wheel.

 

“Well uh… I kind of _have_ to tell you what went on if you want to know why you’re taking me to the hospital,” Sam admitted in a softer, lower voice, moving a hand up to scratch at his flushed cheek.  “See, she got kind of, um… how do I put it?  We didn’t exactly just have _normal_ sex.”

 

Nathan wanted to bang his head against the steering wheel when Sam kept going on about his date and his current sex life.  What with the divorce from Elena, his own sex life recently was pretty… nonexistent.  Unless his hand counted.  “So she was a freak in bed?”  Nathan asked as he stepped on the brake to slow down for a red light.  “I had one of those before, a couple of them actually,” he bragged lightheartedly as he remembered some of his past flings.  “I wasn’t thrilled when one of them had brought out _nipple clamps_ of all things.  That’s my limit.”

 

“I wish it was _just_ nipple clamps,” Sam said with a rough chuckle.  “Anyway, we started out doing things uh… _normally_ , but then she had the bright idea to pull her vibrator out of her purse.  Now don’t ask me _why_ she was carrying a vibrator in her purse, because I don’t know her _that_ well, Nathan.”  Sam laughed softly.  “Anyway, things got pretty hot and heavy and _intense_ really fast, and she got the idea to uh… use the vibrator on _me_.”

 

Nathan glanced up at the rearview mirror, seeing Sam looking quite _uncomfortable_ in its reflection.  He was starting to put two and two together, but for a brief moment Nathan thought, _oh no, he didn’t._   He hoped for Sam’s sake it wasn’t what he _thought_ it was.  “And… that’s how you got hurt?”

 

Sam swallowed roughly before giving a nod of his head.  “Yeah… getting hurt is putting it mildly.  We were in the heat of the moment and she just um…”  He paused to take a breath before making the admission to his little brother.  “…kind of _lost_ it in me.”

 

Nathan nearly choked when unfortunately, his guess at what had happened to his big brother was actually _correct_.  Honestly, he was lucky that he didn’t go off the road at hearing the admission.  “Jesus Christ Sam, there’s no way that it won’t just, I don’t know, come out on its own?”

 

“Trust me Nathan, I’ve _tried_ ,” Sam replied with a hint of desperation in his voice.  “It’s stuck up there _pretty_ good.”

 

Once they had pulled up to another red light, Nathan dragged a palm down the front of his face.  His brother had definitely gotten into some situations before, and hell it’s not like he didn’t have his own share of them, but this just had to take the cake.  “What about your date?  Why isn’t she helping you out?”

 

“I kind of freaked out once I realized that it was stuck in there for _good_ ,” Sam said with a rough drag of fingers through his hair.  “It definitely killed the mood, and I was _so_ upset about it that I told her to get the hell out of my apartment.”

 

“Smooth Sam,” Nathan said with a laugh.  “No wonder you’re still single.”

 

“Says the one who just got divorced,” Sam retorted from the back seat.

 

Nathan chuckled.  “Okay yeah, I deserved that,” he admitted as he turned the vehicle into the parking lot for the local hospital.  “Well, you’re probably not the first one to come in for something this… delicate.”

 

“Thanks Nathan, that makes me feel _so_ much better,” Sam said grouchily while his brother parked the SUV.  He hated to admit it, but Nathan was _probably_ right about that.  “But uh… thanks for bringing me here.”  He glanced up into the mirror to catch Nathan’s gaze.  “You’re going to stay with me, right?  Please don’t make me go through all of this _by myself_.”  It was embarrassing enough to call his brother for help, it’d be ten times worse with all of the strangers around knowing what he had done and actually having to _help_ him out of the situation.  Having Nathan’s support would make things a _whole_ lot easier.

 

Nathan sighed when he heard Sam’s plea, and once he had the car parked in front of the emergency department, he shut the engine off.  “I was _kind of_ planning on getting some sleep, but I guess that’s not happening tonight,” he said as he met Sam’s worried eyes in the mirror.  “But of _course_ I’ll stay.”  Even though tiredness tugged at his body, Nathan couldn’t say no to his older brother.  They were always there for each other, no matter what, and this time was no different.

 

“You’re the best,” Sam said with relief, reaching forward to rub Nathan’s shoulder in appreciation.  “I owe you.”

 

“Damn right you do,” Nathan replied as he lifted a hand to give a brief pat on his brother’s knuckles.  “Big time.  But we’ll worry about that later.”  He popped his door open and slid out of the SUV, opening the passenger door once his feet hit the ground.  “For now, let’s get you inside and taken care of.”

 

Sam just gave his older brother a weak smile as he allowed Nathan to help him get out of the vehicle.  “Thanks.”

 

* * *

 

Once they had gotten inside the hospital and checked in at the Emergency Department, which was more than embarrassing for Sam when he had to explain what _exactly_ he was in there for, they were soon waiting in a small examination room to see the doctor.  Fortunately they didn’t have to spend time in the waiting area first, they were able to get in right away seeing as it wasn’t a terribly busy night.  Which was just as well for Sam, since that would have been even more awkward for him.  Even though his injury, if you could even _call_ it that, was internal, he would have felt like everyone knew, as irrational as that thought was. 

 

Sam was lying on the hard bed in the middle of the room, curled up on his side in a position that was most comfortable for him, and dressed in one of the hospital’s signature blue examination gowns.  Nathan had to help Sam get out of his clothes in order to get into the gown, which was a struggle in itself, but he was more than thankful that his little brother was there to assist him.  He would have been mortified if one of the nurses needed to undress him.  Well, maybe not if it was a _hot_ nurse.

 

“So now we wait,” Nathan commented from his chair in the corner of the room.  He looked around curiously to see if there was anything to read while they were waiting for the doctor to appear, but unfortunately he only spotted some brochures on the importance of hand washing hanging on the nearby wall.

 

“Yeah,” Sam answered as he allowed his head to loll back into the pillow that he was resting on.  “I hope that whoever’s going to see me doesn’t take too long,” he said as he stared up at the ceiling.

 

Nathan chuckled softly, finding it understandable that Sam was impatient.  Suddenly, a thought struck him and he glanced over towards Sam.  “Hey.  So.  You know, that _toy_ that’s stuck inside of you?  It’s… It’s not still on, is it?”  Nathan hadn’t heard or _felt_ anything unusual as he had been helping his brother out, but the question begged to be asked.

 

“What?  _No_ ,” Sam spat out as he craned his neck to give Nathan a _look_.  “We were starting out without the thing on, thank _god_.  It’d be ten times worse if she had actually turned it on before this happened.”  He was silently thankful for small favors.

 

“You definitely dodged a bullet there with that one,” Nathan said with a laugh.  “But I guess now you’ll know for next time to use something that won’t get lost inside of you.”

 

Sam raised an eyebrow at Nathan’s words of advice.  “You sound like you have some personal expertise on this subject,” he said as a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips.  “So please, enlighten me.”

 

Nathan coughed into his hand before beginning to speak again.  “Well uh, one of my exes really liked to use _toys_ on me,” he explained, not really elaborating but he was pretty sure that Sam was picking up what he was putting down.  “And she was always good about using things that were _wide_ enough at the bottom so that I wouldn’t, well, end up in your situation.”

 

Sam couldn’t help but chuckle at Nathan’s admission, it was a nice distraction from the uncomfortable feeling in his gut.  “Wait, don’t tell me it was _Elena_ that you picked up all of these tips from?”  Granted he hadn’t gotten to know Elena _that_ well, but judging by appearances, she didn’t seem like the type. 

 

“No, no, no,” Nathan said with a quick shake of his head.  “Elena wasn’t quite as… adventurous as some of my other ex-girlfriends.”

 

“I _knew_ it, she was a missionary position on the bed with the lights off type of girl, wasn’t she?”  Sam said with a dry chuckle.

 

“Not _quite_ ,” Nathan admitted as he scratched his cheek, dragging his calloused palm across his darkened stubble.  “I mean, _yeah_ , she was a little vanilla when it came to sex but… wait, why are we analyzing _my_ past sex life?”  Nathan paused and started to laugh softly.  He hadn’t _meant_ to get off course in their conversation.  “Anyway, do you remember my ex-girlfriend that I talked about, the one I had before Elena?  Chloe?”

 

“Oh the one with the banging ass?  That one?”  Sam asked with a wolfish grin.  “You showed me a picture, but damn, I wouldn’t mind meeting _her_ someday.”

 

“Down, Romeo,” Nathan joked with a motion of his hand.  “Let’s get you out of here first before you think about your next conquest, okay?  But yeah, _her_.”

 

“Wait a minute, so she had the nice ass but she was doing that kind of stuff with you?  Shouldn’t it have been the other way around?”  Sam mused as he lifted a hand up to his chin.

 

“Look, Chloe was a little headstrong.  Well, a _lot_ headstrong,” Nathan rationalized.  “And besides, I found out that I _liked_ it, so it all kind of worked out, you know?”

 

“It sure is fun sharing,” Sam commented with a chuckle.  He was about to say something else, but it was at that moment that the doctor finally entered the room to examine him.  Thankfully, it was a male physician, Sam would have felt even _more_ awkward with a female doctor for some reason.

 

After the doctor had made his introductions, Nathan got up from his chair.  “I’ll wait outside,” he said as he flicked a thumb towards the door.  “Give you privacy and all.”

 

Sam gave Nathan a nervous look along with a nod.  He and his brother had seen and _done_ a lot of things in their lifetime, both together _and_ apart, but there were just _some_ things that didn’t need to be experienced together.  This was _definitely_ one of them.

 

* * *

 

“So, what’s the verdict?”  Nathan asked as he re-entered the examination room, going back in only once he had seen the doctor leave.  There were only so many places that he could go in the Emergency Department, so he mostly remained standing outside the room, trying not to think about what they were doing to his older brother, or how much dignity Sam had lost while he was waiting.

 

“They need to do surgery,” Sam whined as he pressed a hand to his face in distress.  “Well it’s not _real_ surgery, but they need to put me under to get it out.”

 

“Are they going to do it soon?”  Nathan asked curiously, actually feeling pretty _bad_ for Sam.  Who would have thought that his brother’s sexual experiments would have led him to _that?_

 

“They’re calling the on-call surgeon and his team to come in,” Sam revealed with a pout.  It was bad enough having a sex toy stuck inside of him, but it was even worse that they were going to have to _wake people up_ in order to get the problem rectified.  “They’ll probably come get me soon to get prepped and all of that jazz.  Hey, you’re still going to stick around while they get this out of me, right?”  It was nice having Nathan around to talk to while he was going through this _situation_ , and he hated the idea of waking up from the anesthesia without having his little brother there.

 

“Of course I am,” Nathan reassured Sam as he stepped closer to where his brother was lying down.  He rested a hand on Sam’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze.  “I’m not just going to leave you here and make you take a cab home after going under.”

 

Sam smiled at Nathan’s words and lifted his hand to his shoulder so that he could grasp at Nathan’s fingers.  “Thanks, little brother.  I can always count on you.”

 

“Always,” Nathan guaranteed with a smile of his own.  Soon after, a couple other hospital workers entered the room in order to move Sam over to the operating suites.  “Looks like it’s time to get this show on the road,” Nathan commented as he let go of his older brother.

 

“I’ll just be glad when this is over,” Sam said with a forlorn sigh as the operating room staff started to roll his bed out of the room.  “Wish me luck.”

 

Once Sam had been whisked away, another employee came in and led Nathan to the area where Sam would be taken for recovery.  He settled down into the chair there, which was a little more comfortable than the one that was in the Emergency Room, and leaned his head against the wall.  He couldn’t help but be a _tiny_ bit worried about Sam, but his brother was an adult, he knew that he could handle it.  Even as awkward as it was going to be, but thankfully, he’d be knocked out for the entire thing.  Eventually Nathan ended up dozing off while he was waiting, his lack of sleep finally catching up to him as he sat waiting in the silent room.

 

* * *

 

At some point, Nathan was stirred awake by someone shaking his shoulder.  As he blearily came to consciousness, he glanced up to see that Sam was now in front of him in the recovery bed, having returned from his _procedure_.  “Hey, how are you feeling?”  Nathan asked groggily as he rubbed at his eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them.

 

“Honestly?  Kind of like _shit_ ,” Sam croaked out in a rough voice.  “But I’m glad that _thing_ is finally out of there,” he said with an even rougher-sounding chuckle.  “So I guess it’s worth it.”

 

Nathan laughed along with his older brother as he got up from his chair to give Sam a reassuring pat on the shoulder.  “Maybe if you’re lucky, they’ll give you a lollipop.  Or at least a sticker.  You know, for being such a _good_ patient?”

 

“Wiseass,” Sam playfully teased before giving Nathan a half-hearted, light punch to his arm.

 

“I do get that a _lot_ ,” Nathan joked back in return, while a small smirk crept up to his lips.  “So how much longer do you have to hang out here before I can take you home?”

 

Sam shrugged his shoulders.  “They said something like a half hour or so.  Just to make sure that I’m not puking my guts out or anything like that.”

 

“Get some rest then,” Nathan said as he moved to sit back down on his chair, since he wasn’t going to be going anywhere with his brother for the moment.  “I know I am,” he murmured as he tipped his head back against the wall and let his eyes close once again.

 

“Yeah, okay.  I _am_ still pretty groggy,” Sam agreed as he lay back on the bed, taking his younger brother’s advice and letting his eyes flutter shut.

 

* * *

 

Eventually once Sam was cleared to go and allowed to redress, he was discharged from the hospital with Nathan by his side.  After all of the necessary paperwork was done, as well as instructions given not to operate machinery for the next twenty-four hours, they were heading back to the parking lot while the sun started to rise in the distance.  Nathan wasn’t having to physically support Sam like he did on the way there, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t looking out for his older brother anyway.

 

“You’re all right walking like that?”  Nathan asked as he watched Sam take his steps, noticing that his brother was maybe limping just a _little_ bit, but that was probably pretty normal considering what had been done to such a _tender_ area of his body.

 

“I’m _fine_ ,” Sam insisted with a huff, taking a longer stride forward as if to prove to his younger brother that he was speaking the truth.  He instantly regretted it though, wincing slightly at the ache that followed.  “Who would have thought you to be the doting mother type?”

 

“Hey, you’re the one who was begging me to help you out, so here I am, _helping you out_ ,” Nathan retorted while he tugged his car keys from his pocket.

 

“Yeah, you’re right, I’m sorry,” Sam replied sheepishly, chuckling as he moved in closer to Nathan to smooth a hand over his shoulder.  “I guess I’m just a little bit cranky, I need a cigarette.”

 

“After we get back to your place,” Nathan said firmly as they stepped up to his SUV, unlocking the doors with a click.

 

“All right,” Sam agreed with a nod as he moved around to the passenger’s side and tugged the door open.  As much as the urge to get his nicotine fix was growing, he didn’t feel like hanging around the hospital any longer than they had to.  And he was pretty sure that Nathan _more_ than felt the same way about it.  He slid into the vehicle _slowly_ , taking his time so as not to irritate the sore areas on his body, and then buckled up for the ride.

 

Nathan couldn’t help but smile once he got into the driver’s seat, glad to see that Sam was doing pretty well getting into the car on his own.  “You’re doing a lot better on the way back than on the way here,” he commented as he turned the key, bringing the engine to life.  “Do you want me to stay at your place for a little while?  You know, just to make sure that you’re all right?”  He would have offered to stay the night, but seeing as it was daytime now, that just didn’t make sense anymore.

 

Sam’s first instinct was to refuse, just because he didn’t _need_ someone to take care of him, but after the ordeal of the past night, it would be kind of _nice_ to have some company.  Besides, he couldn’t _really_ turn down his younger brother.  “Yeah, I’d like that,” he answered with a nod of his head.  “It’d kind of be like old times.”

 

“You mean the old times where you routinely get a sex toy lost up inside you?”  Nathan quipped with a laugh.  He was well prepared for the punch in his arm that came after the words left his mouth.  “I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” Nathan insisted as he rubbed at his upper arm with one of his hands, leaving the other on the steering wheel.  “Even after getting put under for a little while, you still pack a punch.  Geez.”

 

Sam laughed as he settled back into the seat of the car for the remainder of the drive home.  “Remember, I’m the one who taught you how to fight.”  He chuckled as he let his eyes slip shut momentarily.  It was always nice when it was just him and Nathan, they could relax and be themselves around each other, no matter how silly or goofy they got.  Even the many years he spent away from his little brother while he was in prison didn’t change that.

 

They sat in companionable silence as Nathan drove, and at one point a _thought_ came to Nathan’s mind.  He pondered it for a moment, working the words over his tongue before getting up the nerve to actually _ask_.  “So uh… Sam, what would you say if you know, once you get all healed up, that I _teach_ you some things instead?”  The question was extremely _awkward_ , and once Nathan spat it out, he gripped at the steering wheel nervously as he waited for Sam’s answer.  Considering that his brother had been under the influence of some strong hospital narcotics, he figured that it couldn’t hurt _too_ much to ask.  And if he refused, then maybe he’d eventually forget that he even _suggested_ the idea.  “You know, stuff to make sure that this doesn’t ever happen to you again?  The _right_ way?”

 

“What _kinds_ of things?”  Sam asked as he opened his eyes in order to curiously lift an eyebrow towards his younger brother.  It only took him a moment to catch on to what Nathan was implying, and his mouth dropped open in surprise at the suggestion.  “I thought that _we_ weren’t going to do stuff like that anymore?”  Their past relationship hadn’t been as _chaste_ as typical brothers would normally have, and they had agreed to leave all of that in the past as well, _especially_ when Sam had discovered that Nathan was married.  But now that Nathan was divorced?  It seemed like all of that was up in the air.  His heart leapt a little at the thought.

 

“Well, to be honest, I missed you, I missed _us_ ,” Nathan explained shyly, unable to glance over at Sam and instead choosing to just focus on the road instead.  “And I know, in the eyes of pretty much _everyone_ in the world it’s wrong but...”  He chuckled softly as he shook his head.  “Shit, it’s not like it’s something that I can _help_.  Even after all of these years.”  It was a true statement; he had shoved those feelings he had for his older brother deep down inside of him when he thought that Sam was dead.  But now that he was alive and well and there was nothing holding them back?  Those feelings easily bubbled back up like an overflowing spring.

 

“I’ve missed us too,” Sam admitted as he bravely dropped a hand to rest on Nathan’s knee.  “I just held back because of Elena and all of the stuff that you were going through.  But you know I’ve _always_ felt the same way about you as I did back then, before I got shot and ended up stuck in that goddamn prison…”  He lost his voice momentarily before finding it again.  “Looks like we’ve got a lot of lost time to make up for,” Sam said as he softly let his fingers drag over Nathan’s thigh.  “And we’ll probably have to take it slowly too.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Nathan agreed, feeling like a _huge_ weight was lifted off of his chest.  “I promise I’ll take it easy on you,” he teased as he pulled up to a red light and stopped the car to wait for it to change.  “At least at first.”

 

“You’d better,” Sam said as he leaned closer to Nathan so that he could touch his head affectionately against his little brother’s shoulder.  The closeness was nice, and it was almost as if they hadn’t been separated at all, with how easily they fell back into it.

 

“Trust me, I _will_ ,” Nathan assured as he dipped his head down to catch Sam’s lips in a kiss.  It had been such a _long_ time since they had shared a moment like that, with their lips melding together while their breath mingled hotly, but it felt so familiar and so _right_.  Fortunately there wasn’t anyone behind them when the light changed to green, and when they finally broke apart, it was red once again.  “Lots of time to make up for,” Nathan said a little breathlessly as he glanced up at the light and delved back in again.

 

“Yeah, _lots_ ,” Sam murmured in agreement underneath Nathan’s lips, lifting a hand up to cup his little brother’s cheek while he kissed him back just as fervently.  They had _all_ the time in the world now, and he didn’t want to waste a _moment_ of it.


End file.
